the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Q08E02 - Dela Dela Bills, Y'all
In the second part of Quickie 8, our hosts continue to read "For the Very First Time" by Sazula. Episode Summary Fleur is a bridezilla and also worried people will think she and Bill are shagging like rabbits because they had sex one time. Sex, a wedding and sex are in store for you this episode. Notable Moments * "What did we call them? The Delaweasleys? No the Delabills. Dela Dela Bills. Y'all!" ~Danny * "The more you stroke, the more we joke!" ~ Danny, who is on fire today. * "Grief Grind. The Sad Sack." ~Allie + Lyndsay * Danny declares Fleur to be a bridezilla. This is FLEUR's day...who cares if Moody just died! * Allie's head canon is that Slughorn transfigured into the car seat to get to the wedding. * It is very painful for Slughorn to watch the WWE * Danny wants to know if there's more than one clock in the Weasley house. A Cockcock clock. * Allie and Lyndsay are looking forward to when the Death Eaters break up the boring wedding. "At least those guys party!" * Lyndsay is BORED with Bill and Fleur. * The Black Cloth makes an appearance. * "TIE HER UP! TIE HER UP!" * Gasping Lyndsay * "The something blue is Bill's balls" ~ Lyndsay * Allie hates the word crotch, but finds it more palpable in a French accent ("le crotch"). * The hosts are having a discussion as to whether their nipples are equally sensitive. * The hosts ruin croissants by suggesting it be used as a euphemism for the vagina, are very proud of themselves, and demand the Potterotics make a list of all the things they've ruined. * "If it tastes like Brie, gurl, don't put it in your mouth." ~Lyndsay * Lyndsay and Allie goes through some BJ etiquette rules. * Allie makes a very 90s reference to Chris Kattan's Mr Peepers character. * Luna does not know how to read the room. * "You're gonna like my cock in your mouth." ~ Danny "I GUARANTEE it" ~ Danny + Lyndsay * Fleur fingered the flower in Bill's butthole buttonhole * Danny teaches us that at Jewish weddings there is an allotted time slot for the couple to bang between the ceremony and the reception. But death is imminent if you mess up the bride's hair. * A man can never wear enough undapants for Allie. * "Too Fast Too Fleurious!" ~ Lyndsay, followed by a moment of remembrance for Paul Walker * Hosts joke Luna's been in the room the whole time and doesn't clock that she should leave. * Hosts joke that Bill and Fleur survive the Death Eater invasion of their wedding because they were in the kitchen boning, and they ran through the fields buck naked. * The genius of the Wands Up or Down song suddenly hits Lyndsay. * "Fifty Shades of Beige" ~ Lyndsay * "Always take the opposite sex advice from a Goblin" ~ Lyndsay Wands Up or Down? * Allie: Up ** Thought the light BDSM was very sexy * Lyndsay: Up ** Liked when Bill took action and they had public sex in the kitchen * Danny: Up ** Wasn't expecting the kitchen sex. Potterotics Shout Outs! * The hosts want a list of all the things they've ruined for their listeners and put the call out to Emily, Amber, Stephanie, Chelsea, and Amy. Category:Quickies and Specials Category:Episodes Category:Quickies Category:Quickie 8 Category:3 Wands Up Category:2017 Category:Reader: Allie Category:Lyndsay: Up Category:Allie: Up Category:Danny: Up